


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Control, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Control

Clint prizes his autonomy.  
He hates being controlled.  
While he listens to orders,  
He decides to actually follow them or not.  
That is why he spared Natasha.  
He saw a glimmer of redemption in her.  
Clint is afraid of losing his choice.  
Loki broke hm in that way.  
Made him do things he wont.


End file.
